There are numerous applications for optical imaging systems that require a high sensitivity narrow field-of-view telescope for detection and discrimination purposes, for example. However, it is also frequently desirable to additionally capture a wide field-of-view in order to achieve higher resolution imaging. Typically, switching between fields-of-view involves the use of moving parts, such as mounts, laterally movable lenses (to provide “zoom”) or other movable optical components, such as a field-of-view switch.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.